Lord Admiral Lawrence Sargento
Lord Admiral Lawrence Sargento is the Lord Admiral the Grand Armada of the Spanish Empire, and a member ofthe King's Council. He is an esteemed Paladin in the Order of Santiago, as well as the Duke of House Sargento. He became a member of Spain in the winter of 1750. Early Life Sir Lawrence Vega was born to an unkown Spanish couple on the island of Jamaica on the year 1695. He was born out of an affair that his father had with a Mestiza courtesan in a Port Royal bodega. His mother gave him up almost immediately, and he was forced to live in an orphanage for much of his younger life. When he was six years of age, he was adopted by a British man and his wife named Joseph and Mary Chilton. They were a young couple that was unable to conceive a child and therefore were forced to adopt. His parents would soon be killed in a pirate raid when Lawrence became a teenager. Overcome with grief, he became a pirate, plundering to his hearts content, free from the burdens of the world. Piracy Lawrence was an independent smuggler, buccaneer, and general scallywag for nearly forty years of his life. He had heavily outfitted his signature ship, the Iron Hawk, which he named himself after, taking the nickname Lawrence "Iron Hawk." In the year 1749, he'd eventually meet Richard Cannonwalker, the Pirate King of the Brethren Court. Richard saw a vast amount of potential in Lawrence, and he recruited him to his cause, making him a Pirate Lord. Lawrence would come to be very active in the Court's affairs, eventually becoming the Pirate Baron, a title later changed to Hand of the Pirate King. Under the Brethren Court, he'd come to be the Prime Minister of the Island of Haiti, a short-lived nation, as well as a reputable man in international affairs. However, over a year later, he'd eventually become discontent. He had achieved much, yet didn't feel a sense of need. He respectfully resigned from his posts in the Brethren Court and became a Spanish privateer, vowing to pay off the huge debt he'd amassed during his time as a pirate. This would be his punishment. Spanish Life Lawrence had gained quite a reputation for himself while with the Brethren Court, and was seen as more than a mere pirate in the glorious Kingdom of Spain. He was trusted heavily and quickly, and because of this, he was given permission to marry then-Duchess Kelly Diaz, the head of House Diaz. He fathered a child with Kelly, his only daughter, Emma Diaz. Lawrence would become a heavily trusted man, being given the responsibility to travel to the now-defunct nation of Haven with Prince Ezequiel Clemente and then-Lord Admiral Max Ortez. He would eventually take part in the New Years' Day Massacre, slaughtering single-handedly 300 Havenite men, women, and children. It was soon after this that Lawrence would divorce his wife, becoming a houseless Spaniard. Lawrence would go on to spend a while alone, contemplating his next move. As luck would have it, new technological improvements of 1751 allowed him to trace back his birth parents. He discovered that his father was none other than the brother of Sir Lunius Sargento, the previous patriarch of House Sargento, and the most legendary knight in Spanish History. With this new bond known, Lawrence became a Spanish nobleman, and would later become the Duke of House Sargento. Lawrence later received many rewards during the Ferando Reforma, becoming one of the first Paladins in the Order of Santiago, being given the guise, Sir Lawrence Vega. He was also given the responsibilities and privileges of a Royal Courtier. Vega was also known to be a close personal associate of Prince Ezequiel Clemente. Later, Lawrence would be raised to Ferdinand's Cabinet, as the Minister of Propaganda. He would be tasked with the important role of writing and sharing articles for the new state-run newspaper, The New Spaniard Times. Lawrence would take the position of editor-in-chief, heading it's development. However, due to his loyalty to the Prince, Lawrence would later be exiled from the Kingdom of Spain for a four-month period, traveling to the Holy Lands with Ezequiel to quell the violent resistance from the Islamic forces remaining there, later returning alongside the Prince when he was reinstated as Crown Prince of the Spanish Empire. After his return, Lawrence was named the Lord Admiral of the Grand Armada of the Spanish Empire, and elevated to the King's Council. Category:POTCO Characters Category:POTCO Emulator Category:Spain